


Battle Beans

by Dio_Pardalis



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Random & Short, Silly, Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis
Summary: For the STONY stocking stuffer prompt ; Steve and Tony are called in to take care of an unusual problem, the local ball pit is apparently alive, and tsumming up a storm.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Battle Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I really enjoyed this one and hope you do as well! Unbetad due to time but will fix that later! For the stuffing and for all the tsum enthusiasts on POTS.

"So… why exactly were we called for this?" Iron Man asked with the hint of confusion in his electronic tone, the man's eyes inside following the flight path of one of the strange little creatures. One which looked very similar to his armor but… rounder.

"I think that's fairly obvious, take one look at them and they scream Avengers but they aren't enough of a threat to bring everyone. They were a little roudy but didn't seem to be hurting anyone." The captain said before reaching into the pit to pick up his little counterpart, it seemed to angrily bounce and "yell" at him though all they could understand was… tsum with various inflections. He set the angry bean back down onto the edge, gaining a glare. "Just uh... territorial."

Finally in his annoyance of the hovering, Iron Man lifted his hand just in time to stop the little flier with a crash course into his palm. A little spiraled fall before it recovered and seemed to try and intimidate him in a face off for the insult. However it was left at a stalemate as two emotionless armors simply were pointed at each other. Or at least that's that's how it seemed to any normal person.

"I don't like the way it's looking at me," Tony said suddenly turning to Steve and pointing at the hovering creature.

"You did very abruptly end his flight."

"He? How do you know?"

"Well if they are based on us it only seems obvious, how can you even tell he's looking at you differently?"

"I just know and -ay!"

The iron tsum had suddenly flown into his face, bouncing off with a little _tink_ before turning to fly into the pit, _tsum tsuming_ on the way before vanishing into the depths. 

"Seems he didn't appreciate it and… oh."

Taking a step back Tony eyed the pit as parts of it seemed to… rumble. The men stood with speechless confusion as one by one the little Captains started to work their way to the surface if they weren't already there. One nuzzling and seeming to converse with the Iron tsum that was now out for revenge. 

"I mean they can't really do much damage for their size," Tony mentioned as he watched, honestly in some awe. 

"Of course but they certainly have numbers."

No sooner we're the words out of his mouth the leading Captain cried out. Very obviously to Assemble.

"Shellhead, dear I think you should apologize or you are going to be bothered for a while. It likely won't hurt but I will admit I'll be too busy laughing to help." Steve taking a step back and not even trying to hide his smile. 

It was too late, a tiny shield was whipped at the armor and back onto the vengeful bean and the pit moved. With the command of their leader the ones that couldn't fly lunged(apparently Hulk abilities scale) or climbed or even web slung from the child's ball pit and all at once at Iron Man. 

Hulk tsums attacked with a combination of little Hawkeyes and Widows as passengers, who jumped as soon as they were in range, somehow actually managing to climb their way up along with simply stacking themselves. Little spiders using multiple webs to hold their weight. He considered it a good thing that even when aimed together there weren't enough tiny sparking hammers to give the suit much more than the equivalent of static shocks. Instantly Tony attempted to step away from the tiny mob but was left wobbling on one foot as he tried not to step on any. "Hey hey!! Get off! He's fine! Look at him!" Waving a hand at the offending tsum who had kept back with his Captain hitching a ride on his back. Was he not a target, he could appreciate it was cute. Though the pit was gradually emptying out over him. Finally setting his other foot down to try and literally shake them off, while Steve snickered beside him. From a safe distance.

"Can you do something?! They don't hurt but I'm not enjoying living through this scene of The Mummy!"

Covering his mouth Steve finally stopped closer, going for the leading pair by holding his hand palm up like a landing pad in front of them. They hovered seemingly in hesitation before carefully dropping onto the center. Moving as if he was dealing with a scared animal he brought them closer to eye level and went for the Captain's head, rubbing his lightly. "Sorry my friend hurt yours. Can you even understand me?" Speaking calmly despite the uneven battle just beside him.

"We don't want to hurt you and I'd like if you didn't hurt him." Iron tsum bounced and scolded Steve, the man letting the creature blow off steam before daring to try and pet him as well which want taken too well. Cap soon throwing himself at his hand in defensive anger. 

"See, I just want to protect him too, we can move you all to a better place, you guys can't stay here. He won't hurt you, just like me. He isn't even fighting back."

"Yeah look! See Ma, no hands!" Tony's hands shot up and hands open though he still wiggled as best he could in the armor.

This time he was able to pet both tsums in his hands. Looking away from him before there was a combined "TSUM!" The mob slowly coming to a stop before they started to disperse and stack themselves in front of the pit. 

"Well. I hated that more than I thought. What did you do?"

"What do you think about a ball pit room in the tower?"


End file.
